


Merman

by abluecanarylite



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks as he watches the sunset. Song Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merman

**Author's Note:**

> An old one from 2004. “Merman” by Tori Amos

“Merman”

By Erin (thehush)

 

_Go to bed, the priests are dead._

_Now no one can call you bad._

_Go to bed, the priests are dead._

_Finally you're on peppermint land._

_He's a merman._

_He doesn't need your voice._

_He's a merman._

_Go to bed dream instead and you will find him._

_He's a merman, to the knee._

_Doesn't need something you're not willing to give._

_He's a merman._

_Doesn't need your voice to cross his lands of ice._

 

Light footsteps could be heard coming toward Tony’s small place beside the ocean. He didn't have to look over to know who it was. Lucas was the only person he had ever met who could figure him out.

"Lu-" Tony was startled when a beer fell into his lap.

"Shh. Sunset." Lucas sprawled out next to him, taking a drink from the wine cooler he figured O'Neill had given him.

Tony couldn't help but study his friend with fascination. This was the only time he had ever seen him ditch a shore leave party. He on the other hand always left early and returned late, but Lucas was closer to the _SeaQuest_ crew and was always able to find someone to connect with. But tonight, the kid looked lost. Alone.

"How'd you find me?" He sat up and popped the beer tab.

The very first day Tony had ever met Lucas, he knew he was a genius. He knew that took a good eye, especially when everyone around him still saw him as just a scrawny brat. Maybe they were freaks. Dagwood, Luke, and him - they were freaks of nature.

"You're the only one who actually misses the water when you’re on shore leave." Lucas gave him that smirk; it said 'I miss it too'.

That was their quirk. After getting gills, it was like he was drawn to the ocean. If he let his imagination wander a little, he'd swear he wasn't human anymore; he was a part of the water. He was a merman. Lucas, he was deeper. Instead of just being something of the water, he was its heart – its mind.

Suddenly, Lucas sat up and looked out over the water, his blond hair glowing in the fading sunlight. Without a word, he stood and took off his shirt. In only a pair of shorts, he calmly strolled up to the flat mound of rocks that jutted out over the water and climbed up onto the top with ease.

Tony stood up, wondering if maybe he should follow his friend's lead. "Luke, what the hell are you doing?"

Without warning, Lucas sprinted for the edge of rocks and leapt into the cool ocean water. "Cannon ball!"

 

_Go to bed, the priests are dead._

_Now no one can call you bad._

_Go to bed, the priests are dead._

_Finally you found him._

_Let it out._

_Who could ever say you're not simply wonderful?_

_Who could ever harm you?_

_Sleep now; you're my little goat._

_Go to bed, priests are dead._

_And come sing it all again._

_Go to bed, past the apple orchard and you'll feel nice._

_Two can play, I said, two can play._


End file.
